


Close to me

by Cyanidal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguity, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanidal/pseuds/Cyanidal
Summary: Everyone has memories they hold near and dear; getting accepted into college, winning a tournament, getting their dream job.Daichi's is a lot simpler than that.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Close to me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a 1500 character sample for an RP, to demonstrate I could write enough. Well, I went overboard and ended up with this.
> 
> Also I listened to "Heather" on repeat so, I recommend listening to that first or while you read.

It was a rainy afternoon, the droplets were pelting the window harshly as thunder boomed off in the distance. Daichi lay curled up in his bed, staring at the ceiling while he listened to the storm as it passed through. It was his favorite kind of weather, although very few knew. It was the kind of weather that allowed him a rare chance to feel nostalgic. He tried not to dwell on past memories often for the sake of not getting caught up in it. Still, there were some that Daichi could never deny himself if they came to the forefront of his mind, and in this weather they always did.

Slowly, he dragged a hand through his hair before he sat up with a sigh. Daichi reached under the bed before he fully processed what he was doing. It isn’t until he saw the box he’d pull out that his mind gets caught up and his heart aches briefly. The box didn’t look very special to anyone else but, to Daichi, it means the world. Each item in it holds a specific memory, something Daichi deemed worthy to be kept close. Each one something special and individual; but one item, in particular, holds utmost importance.

He pulls out the neatly folded sweater lying on top, laying back down on the bed with it held above him. The sweater was odd, and certainly not anything of his usual taste. It was baby blue, a colorful ring of patchwork on either sleeve made of triangles. On the front, there was a small, brightly colored paper plane labeled with the word “Flying.”

He hugs it close then, the top of it resting under his nose as he breathes in its scent. It smelled like a mix of pine trees and sugar cookies, something he’d never smelled anywhere else. Daichi couldn’t help his smile as he breathed it in - he could still remember the day he’d received it as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_Daichi stood waiting at the corner where they always meet. The chill bit at his arms and he cursed mentally at himself for not bringing a jacket. Instead, he stood in the cold with nothing but some jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He’d been debating for a short while on if he should run home but he was too afraid he wouldn’t be back quickly enough._

_“Daichi!” He didn’t get to continue debating though, he turned to see Suga walking toward him, grinning from ear to ear in that silly way of his. Suddenly Daichi felt a lot warmer than he had a second before._

_“Suga!” Daichi grinned back happily, hoping said warmth wasn’t visible._

_“I hope you weren’t waiting too long,” Suga gave him another sheepish smile, “I’ll admit, I lost track of time.”_

_“I’d only been here a few minutes, not too long.”_

_Suga nodded, a smile never leaving his lips as they headed toward the town. They’d talked about anything and everything while they went, from Daichi’s new cat to Suga’s plants. It was comfortable, as it always was, and neither ever stopped smiling while they talked._

_Well, not until the weather sent a strong gust of wind their way._

_Daichi paused in the middle of his sentence as it hit him, shivering harshly in the cold breeze. Suga had hunched his shoulders slightly and was looking at Daichi in concern._

_“Say, Daichi? Where’s your jacket?”_

_Daichi blinked slightly, still recovering from the wind, “Huh?”_

_“Your jacket? It’s freezing out here Daichi and you’re in a t-shirt!”_  
_“Ah, well…” now it was his turn to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck, “I kinda left it at home. I was debating on sprinting back when you finally showed.”_

_Suddenly Suga stopped walking and it took Daichi and extra three steps to realize. He spun around to see Suga staring at him with a look of thoughtfulness and determination. There was a small moment where neither said anything when suddenly Suga was moving and pulling his sweater off, leaving him with just his long-sleeved undershirt. Daichi was caught off guard and simply stared for half a minute before suddenly said sweater was thrust into his arms._

_The feel of the fabric knocked him into his senses, a noise of confusion leaving him as he gripped the fabric, “w-what?”_

_“Put it on before you catch a cold.”_

_“S-Suga-”_

_The setter fixed him with a look that left no room for arguments, “Put it on Daichi, I have long sleeves, I’ll be fine. You, on the other hand, look like you’re turning into a tomato. Your cheeks and your nose are bright red Daichi, you’re gonna freeze to death!”_

_He stared down at the bundle in his arms for a moment, debating the sweater. It was short-lived though because he did want to wear it; not because he was cold, but because it was Suga’s, and that made it all the more special. Of course, he’d never tell him that. So he tugs the sweater on gently, almost as if he were handling a delicate vase or approaching a cautious animal. It fits well, seeing as it had been slightly oversized on Suga, to begin with, the guy never wore ones that were form-fitting._

_Daichi’s admiring the sleeves and breathing in the warmth of it when he feels eyes still on him. He glances up and meets eyes with Suga, whose cheeks have reddened by now and he’s staring at Daichi, eyes bright with happiness._

_Still, Daichi can’t help but feel a little self-conscious about his staring, “What is it? Is there something on my face?”_

_Suga laughs lightly at the question, “No, no, there’s nothing there Daichi. It’s just surprising.”_

_“What is?”_

_He tilts his head and smiles, watching Daichi now with a look full of nothing but soft admiration, “It looks better on you.”_

_Daichi can’t help the way his heart soars and his stomach flips in the best of ways, and he wouldn’t change that for the world._

* * *

Suga had made him keep the sweater in the end, using his notorious puppy dog eyes that Daichi could never say no to. Contentedly, he curls onto his side, hugging the sweater close to his chest. It was a simple memory, there was nothing outrightly spectacular about it. He has so many other memories, some that people would argue should hold more importance than a silly polyester sweater. Of course, though, Daichi didn’t care what his wandering thoughts said.

It’s still the one he holds closest to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> The sweater described - https://us.romwe.com/Flying-Paper-Plane-Graphic-Colorblock-Sweatshirt-p-194834-cat-673.html?url_from=usplaRSWE160916106M_ssc&gclid=CjwKCAjw4MP5BRBtEiwASfwAL-UkNWHB2W2amRUYMBt6urDMYJ4Qlu7bRpSRtuO8P6li90xnKlSzkBoCTKQQAvD_BwE
> 
> PS: I'm seriously considering buying it for the sake of cosplaying my own version of Daichi-


End file.
